Entertainment
by SkyDiamond13
Summary: This takes place on the Russian submarine, after "Cold War" on the Doctor and Clara's journey to the TARDIS, located in the South Pole. When some unexpected events lead to the Doctor and Clara admitting their feelings for each other, things get a little steamy. Rated M for a reason! This is my first fic of this type so please read and review. Any and all feedback is appreciated.


**Author's Note  
**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Also, in the story thoughts are in single quotes (') instead of regular quotes (") and time passing is represented by a line of dots. (...)**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews so far! You've really inspired me to keep writing. **

"18 days!" Clara exclaimed.

"Well, technically 18.7 if you want to be that specific…" the Doctor replied.

"What on EARTH are we going to do stuck on a submarine for 18 days?!" Clara whined.

"We can play card games and play hide and seek and go exploring…" before the Doctor could finish his answer Clara half yelled, "We're not children Doctor! That wouldn't even keep me entertained for half a day, let alone 18!"

"18.7" The Doctor corrected her, "I supposed I could go and tamper with the engines. I think I could cut it down to maybe 16…"

"Oh don't you dare Doctor!" Clara said, cutting him off again, "You'll probably blow up the whole engine and then we'll be in a right mess. I mean it's you fault that we're in this situation in the first place. If you hadn't gone and messed around with the stupid HADS…"  
"I told you it was an accident!" He explained for the millionth time.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just need some time to go calm down." So, off Clara went down the hall, presumably to the kitchen where she might find some chocolate or ice cream, or so the Doctor thought. He knew she was mad at him for getting her into this situation, but he knew she would get over it soon enough, especially when she got bored. He decided he would go take a look at the engines anyway….

'I can't believe I'm stuck on this submarine for 18 days!' Clara thought to herself. She had indeed gone down to the kitchen, where there had been not a crumb of chocolate in sight, so she had settled for a nice cup of tea instead. As she sat there she began to think about how guilty the Doctor had looked when he had told her about what had happened to the TARDIS. God, she loved that face. It made him seem so vulnerable and a little less whimsical than usual. She liked it when she felt she could see right into his soul and see all the emotion hidden away there. There was a small portion of her mind that, when he looked at her a certain way or said something that he normally wouldn't have, thinks that she is special to him. Of course she does her best to avoid these fantasies, as she knows they can't possibly be true. She was just about to leave the kitchen when the Captain came and sat opposite her.

"Good morning Miss Oswald, how are you coping?" he questioned her.

"I'm doing alright. Thank you so much for giving us a lift. My friend is so clumsy sometimes. Oh and please, call me Clara" She replied.

"Of course, Miss Clara. However, while you are with us, I do insist that you and the Doctor sleep in my cabin. It wouldn't do to have you sleeping with the crew after all."

"Oh, thank you so much, Captain. I'll go find the Doctor and let him know. Thanks again Captain," Clara said as she went out the door.

…

"Doctor! Doctor, where are you?" Clara called as she walked down the hallway. She knew just where he'd be – down at the engines. She made her way down the stairs to the engine room and to no surprise found the Doctor sonicing away at the engine unit.

"Doctor" she said more quietly than before. As he heard this he jumped practically 10 feet in the air.

"Clara, I didn't see you there. I wasn't doing anything to the engines, I was just…" he trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

"It's alright Doctor, but I suggest you give it a rest now, just to make sure that you don't blow anything up." She said with a smirk.

"Alright, I suppose I've done enough," he agreed reluctantly as he pocketed the sonic.

"I came to tell you that the Captain wants us to sleep in his cabin," Clara informed him.

"Oh, that's marvelous, how thoughtful of him," the Doctor replied enthusiastically.

"Shall we go have a look?" Clara inquired, genuinely curious.

"Of course, I said we could do some exploring," he replied.

"He said it's this way," Clara said directing him down one of the many corridors. When they reached the correct room, they opened the door and walked in and found the room pitch black. "Where's the light switch?" Clara questioned.

"I'll find it," the Doctor offered, pulling out the sonic. As he waved the sonic around the wall, he located the light switch and flicked it on. The sight that greeted them caught both the Doctor and Clara off guard. It took Clara a few seconds to process the sight in front of her before she could comment.

"There's only one bed…" she pointed out, giving the Doctor an embarrassed glance.

'Oh I'm so thick!' the Doctor thought to himself, 'Of course, there's only one bed, why would the Captain have two beds?' "I could…sleep on the floor," the Doctor offered to Clara, finally speaking out loud. Part of him wished she would insist that he did just that, but a bigger part of him hoped that she wouldn't. Normally he had no problem sharing a bed with his companions, it was, after all, just a place to sleep. He had shared plenty of beds with Donna and Martha, not Rose though, and he certainly didn't want to share a bed with Clara. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself. He had found himself thinking of Clara more and more recently. How kind and curious she was, but also how stubborn she could be. He loved watching her taking care of Angie and Artie, how caring she was. Of course, he had tried to banish these thoughts as soon as they entered his mind. He always had to remind himself, "No more falling in love with humans!" It was just too painful for both partners. He had relearned this lesson with Rose and he would not hurt Clara!

He was pulled back into reality when Clara exclaimed, "Of course not! It would be horribly uncomfortable down there. We'll figure something out," she assured him, not sounding too convinced herself.

…..

Seeing as it was getting quite late, the Doctor and Clara decided they would head down to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Where are we going to go when we get back to the TARDIS?" Clara inquired.

"I was thinking of taking you to Distadel 4. Everything on the planet is jumbo sized! All the flowers and trees, not the people though, there are some animals you would want to…" before the Doctor could finish his sentence, the submarine tipped quite suddenly knocking both him and Clara right off their feet. As the submarine continued to tip the Doctor braced himself against the wall and Clara was thrown across the corridor, right into him. When the submarine righted itself, Clara found herself pressed against the Doctor's chest, her face inches from his, holding onto his arms for dear life.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor questioned her worriedly.

"Yes, I think so…" Clara replied slowly as she looked up into his eyes. She could see something in them that surprised her. The Doctor looked rather flustered and a deep crimson blush had covered his cheeks. Then, as she was staring into his eyes, she saw something change. Clara held her breath as the Doctor leaned down closer and closer until his lips met hers with a passion that she couldn't describe. It took her a few seconds to actually realize what had happened before she kissed him back with equal fervor. The hands that she had been using to grasp his arms moved up to circle her arms around his neck as his hands traveled down to the small of her back, pulling her closer. Clara slid her tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth to allow her access as their tongues met, dong their own little dance of pleasure. Just as Clara was reaching up to put her hands in his fabulous hair, there came the sound of voices from down the hall.

"Let's check the engines, Sir," a male voice said.

"Good idea, they're just down this corridor," the Captain's voice replied. The Doctor quickly broke the kiss, looking ever so guilty, and quickly retreated in the opposite direction from the voices, leaving Clara weak at the knees and devastated that he had just…left her. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath before she dashed down the corridor after him.

….

The Doctor tore down the corridors, barely even noticing what turns he was making. How could he have been so stupid! He didn't mean to kiss Clara it just sort of…happened. He felt so many emotions coursing through him; he didn't even know what to think. He felt lust, sadness, hope, love, fear, happiness and he didn't know how to deal with it. He found a small closet and without any hesitation threw himself into it and soniced the lock. He then sat in the corner trying to process his feelings. The first thing he thought was that, that was the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life and the second thing that made him as giddy as a school boy was the fact that Clara kissed him back! He quickly had to remind himself that, that was a bad thing, a very, very bad thing. It would have been so much easier if she had just rejected him, then he would just have had to get over her, but no, she had kissed him back. Next he thought of how betrayed she had looked, how abandoned, when he had just left her, but what else could he have done? It was better for her this way, wasn't it? He decided that he would have to avoid Clara completely for as long as he could, which, he reminded himself, would only be until bedtime. How on Gallifrey could he possibly explain to her what had compelled him to kiss her, especially like that?

….

Clara had run down the corridor for at least 10 minutes looking for the Doctor before she had to accept that there was no sign of him. When hunger overcame her, she decided that she would go and join the crew for dinner. She sat in the kitchen, barely touching her food, staring at the door, hoping that the Doctor would come in. When she was the only one left in the kitchen, other than the cook, she had to accept that he wasn't coming. After washing her plate and putting it in the proper place she went back the cabin and began to get ready for bed.

'Why would he be avoiding me?' she thought, 'It's not like he doesn't like me, he kissed me, not the other way around!' she thought angrily. 'Maybe he's just embarrassed, he usually is with these kind of things,' But she couldn't even persuade herself that this was true, because she knew he wouldn't have reacted this way. Emotionally and physically exhausted, she got into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the Doctor and all the things she wanted him to do to her.

…

The Doctor decided that he had avoided Clara long enough now and calculated that she would be asleep by now. So, he unlocked the door of his little cupboard and strode down the hallway towards the bedroom. When he entered, he was not surprised to find Clara fast asleep in the double bed. He was completely exhausted, so he decided he would just have to deal with the bed and sleep in it. He didn't exactly relish the idea of sleeping on the floor; he was too tired for that. He pulled off his jacket and boots as quickly and quietly as he could. He also slid his braces off his shoulders, so that they drooped down at his legs. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the very edge, as far away from Clara as possible. As he lay down and began to pull the covers over himself, he heard Clara stirring and froze.

"Doctor? Is that you?" she said sleepily.

"Yes, it's me," he said slowly, "Everything's alright, go back to sleep," he coaxed, hoping she would buy it.

"Oh no, don't you tell me to go back to sleep! Where have you been!" she questioned, fully awake now.

"I was just…" the Doctor tried to reply.

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't want any excuses, you better tell me the truth! You are the only man I know that would kiss a girl like that and then just…just leave her!" she exclaimed as the Doctor heard her voice break.

"Oh Clara, I didn't want to hurt you," he said soothingly as she began to cry softly. He couldn't stand watching her cry. His resolve broke as he scooted over to her side of the bed and gathered her up in his arms. "Things with me aren't so simple. I can't just have relationships with people. I didn't mean to kiss you, it just sort of happened!" He realized he had said the wrong thing when her cries grew louder. "No…I...I don't mean it like that! It was the best kiss of my life!" he admitted before he could stop himself.

Clara abruptly stopped crying and was silent for a few seconds before she asked, "Really?"

The Doctor knew that this was the moment where he would either break her heart, or set them both up for the inevitable pain and loss of the future. He knew what would be less painful for her, whether or not she believed it, but he had to be so selfish. "Really," he said to her as he looked into her big brown eyes.

Clara giggled a little before saying, "Me too."

The Doctor felt his heart swell with happiness at these words. "You know why it was such a good kiss?" he questioned her.

"No," Clara gasped as she heard his voice change to a serious tone.

"Because, I love you," he answered putting as much love and sincerity as he could into those three words.

"I love you too," she replied just as sincerely. "Now, do you mind if we try that kiss again?" she asked cheekily.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Clara," he replied as he leaned over her. Their lips met with even more passion than before. The Doctor moved so that he was on top of her, making sure that he wasn't crushing her. She moved her hands and finally tangled them in his hair as his mouth moved against hers. Clara opened her mouth as the Doctor deepened the kiss and she let out a soft moan that made his insides melt. He felt himself starting to go hard as Clara tugged on his hair, pulling his body even closer to hers. When the Doctor pulled away for breath, Clara seized the opportunity to undo his bowtie and throw it to the floor. Next, she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and began working on the buttons. They sat up so that Clara could push his shirt off of his shoulders. The Doctor gasped as her small hands came into contact with the bare skin of his chest and tweaked his nipple. "Clara," he breathed, "I believe you are wearing far too many clothes," he pointed out with a smirk.

"So I am," she agreed, "Why don't you resolve that problem?" she told him. The Doctor slowly moved his hand around her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress and lifted it over her shoulders. His eyes went wide at the sight before him. Clara was now lying below him wearing nothing but a lacy, TARDIS blue bra and matching knickers.

"God Clara, you are beautiful," he half moaned. She suddenly looked away, quite embarrassed and shy at this comment, which the Doctor thought was the cutest thing in the whole universe. He put a finger beneath her chin and brought her eyes up to look at him, "You really are," he assured her. At this she looked quite happy and open her legs for the Doctor to settle between them. In this position she could clearly feel his growing hardness on her upper thigh.

"Down boy," she commented which meant it was the Doctor's turn to blush.

"Now, Clara. I don't want you to think that I have any expectations, this only goes as far as you want it to," he assured her.

"Oh shut up Doctor and kiss me!" she commanded. He felt he cock twitch at these words and he brought his lips back down to hers. He brought one hand down to rest on her hip while the other went to her breast as she gasped at his touch.

"Doctor!" she moaned as his lips left hers and moved down to kiss the spot where her neck and shoulder meet, she had always been sensitive there. She couldn't take anymore teasing, so she took the Doctor's hand from her breast and moved it around her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled the straps down her shoulders and threw the bra unceremoniously across the room as he brought his mouth down to her nipple. Clara moaned at the feel of his tongue flicking over her nipple and grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer. The Doctor's hand that was on her hip moved down between her thighs to rub the fabric of her knickers against her clit. Clara practically screamed out in pleasure at this, making the Doctor go even harder. She moved her hands off his head and around his front to stroke the bulge at the front of his trousers, making the Doctor moan into her breast in appreciation.

"Doctor, I need you. Now!" Clara pleaded. The Doctor removed his lips from her breast and kissed her again before ever so slightly nodding his head. Usually he would've teased her more, but he couldn't wait any longer himself. He moved his hands to the front of his trousers, but was stopped when Clara's hands met his.

"No, let me," she explained. She quickly undid the button with her delicate fingers and pulled down the zip. She slipped her hand inside only to find that the Doctor wasn't wearing any underwear. "You naughty boy," she growled as she gave him a squeeze, causing him to cry out in pleasure. He sat up only to kick off his pants and fling them across the room.

"Your turn," he said, his voice lower than before. He rested his hands on her hips and then slowly pulled her knickers down her legs, dropping them off the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. He put his hand between her folds and circled her clit with his thumb. God she was wet for him!

"Doctor please!" she begged. The Doctor felt himself go even harder, aching for release. He put his hands on either side of her head as he lined his dick up with her slit.

He gave her a look as if to say, "Ready?" She nodded her head almost imperceptibly in response, so he slowly entered her, causing both of them to cry out in ecstasy. He gave her a moment to get used to the feeling of him inside of her as he felt her walls clenching around him.

She brought her legs up around his waist as she cried out, "For God sake Doctor, move!" That was all that he needed as he lost control, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could, hitting her g-spot every time, making her moan and shudder beneath him. "Harder!" she gasped as she felt her orgasm beginning to build, her hips meeting his, thrust for thrust. The Doctor felt himself on the edge, but he was determined to make Clara cum first. Her moans grew louder as he brought one of his hands down to finger her clit. A few more seconds of this and Clara was crying out in ecstasy, "Doctor, oh my god. I'm gonna cum!" She shoved her hips into his even harder as her orgasm hit making her walls flutter around him. The sight of Clara writhing beneath him and the feel of her walls clenching around his penis was more than he could take as he fell over the edge into ecstasy, thrusting into her just a few more times while he rode out his orgasm. As they came down from their high the Doctor gently kissed Clara's forehead and they both groaned as he rolled off her.

He took her in his arms as he said, "That was amazing Clara."

"You weren't half bad yourself. You know what though?" she asked him cheekily.

"What," he replied curiously.

She answered cheekily, "Now we know what we're going to do for the next 17 days."


End file.
